PMD Sky Team Pokepals - Enter Team Go-Getters
by chosenone1994
Summary: One month after Leon's return as leader of Team Poképals, he and Blaze get word of a certain heroic team from the Air Continent arriving here at Grass Continent's Wigglytuff's Guild. They attend the briefing one morning to see who the new members of the guild might be! Two heroic teams meet up in this story set before Sky's post-game story!
1. Arrival and Meeting

**As you can guess here, readers, it's another short story set before the post-game story of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Explorers of Sky. This time, it's focused on the arrival of a familiar team from Red and Blue Rescue Team's animated TV special! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Pokémon, and the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series are owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Spike Chunsoft.**

* * *

_**PMD Explorers of Sky - Team Poképals **_

_**Enter Team Go-Getters**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Arrival and Meeting**_

One month after Leon returned to Blaze from non-existence, Team Poképals was still in the process of getting back into the swing of things, as they were not ready yet to return to regular guild work, in other words, taking jobs from both the job and outlaw bulletin boards. They instead continued to work on other voluntary work for Wigglytuff's guild, like sentry duty, updating the boards, and preparing food in the mess hall for dinner every night. In their off-time, Leon and Blaze were allowed to practice battling with each other, their recruited teammates, and other pokémon living at or visiting Treasure Town, so that their battle skills would not show any rust for later on. They would do their sparring battles at the Marowak Dojo, or at a wide open battle area just outside of Treasure Town. If they otherwise did not feel like battling, however, they would just spend time talking with each other, or any other pokémon that was open to conversation.

One day, Team Poképals had heard the talk of a famous team moving from the Air Continent to the Grass Continent here to continue exploring the rest of the pokémon world for themselves. This team was renowned for having saved the world once, just like Leon and Blaze did. The team had stopped a giant meteor crashing into the world to prevent total disaster around a year ago. It had one leader on the team, along with two co-leaders to fill in his role, should he be absent or unable to lead for various reasons, but that would very rarely be the case.

* * *

The following day after this interesting discussion, Chatot briefed the guild members, and Leon and Blaze, who had their signature Joy Ribbon and Defense Scarf items on, near Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chamber at the bottom of the guild itself.

"As you may or may not have heard around Treasure Town," the parrot began, "there's been a talk of a famous team from the Air Continent, which is located north of our Grass Continent, moving here to continue their adventure to discover this great world for themselves. That _is _true, in fact, as they have just arrived earlier this morning when the guildmaster and I happened to meet them. When we had a conversation with each other, perhaps the most interesting topic we covered was that the leader of the team has claimed that he was a former human, just like Leon here of Team Poképals!"

The guild gasped in surprise, as Leon the piplup, who was also stunned by the revelation, turned to his chimchar friend Blaze for a little talk.

"Wow, Blaze! A former human, just like me!"

"Now _that's _something we don't see every day!"

Team Poképals turned back to Chatot, as he continued his briefing.

"Anyway, like I was saying, this team is also known back in the Air Continent for having saved the world from calamity once before. As they were new here, I decided to show them to the guild here so they could introduce themselves to you, the guild members." The parrot pointed a wing to the ladder leading to the boards floor. "So without further ado, I now direct your attention to the ladder over there to introduce our three new friends to the exploration business. Everybody, meet...**Team Go-Getters!**"

A young male voice bellowed from the ladder.

"**B****a****nzai!**"

Suddenly, a shell came down from the floor's opening above, then before it hits the ground, the light blue body of a pokémon named Squirtle, a tiny turtle water-type, came out of his shell to unveil himself in a flashy and spectacular fashion! After he introduced himself, another young male voice boomed from the opening.

"**Here I come!**"

It was a charmander that came down next. He was a fire-type lizard pokémon. He landed to the right of the squirtle, as a female voice was next to follow.

"**Weeeee!**"

A chikorita, a grass-type leaf pokémon, was the last of the three leaders of Team Go-Getters to jump down, landing to the left of the squirtle. From where the tiny turtle pokémon was standing, it was suggested that he was the leader and the former human that everyone was talking about. All three of the pokémon were wearing Pecha Scarfs, which were pink scarves that would protect the wearer against poison move attacks and traps.

The new team decided to announce themselves to the guild members.

"**Triple ****leaders mean triple the strength and bravery! We're Team Go-Getters!**"

The crowd wowed at their introduction, as they gave the three pokémon a round of applause for their unique and awesome entrance. After a few moments, Chatot spoke again.

"These three here have quite an upbeat attitude as you can see here! Their names are Chikorita and Charmander, but as for that squirtle right there, his name is Ian, a former human boy whom I talked about earlier. He leads the team and they're ready to give it their all starting tomorrow! Please make them feel at home by greeting yourselves~!"

"Yay~! More friendly friends~!" announced Wigglytuff.

The members were dismissed, as Team Poképals went up first to Team Go-Getters to introduce themselves.

"Hey there, guys! I'm Blaze the chimchar!"

"And I'm Leon the piplup! I'm also a former human too, Ian!"

Ian, Charmander, and Chikorita said "wow" in unison, discovering that the piplup was indeed a former human like the squirtle himself.

"Man, I'd never imagine seeing another former human like me around in this world!" replied Ian. "It's nice to meet you, Leon!"

The two teams shook hands with each other, with Leon and Ian being the last to shake hands. Once they were done, the piplup felt a familiar dizzying sensation coming back to his head! Team Go-Getters was surprised by this, as they gasped in worry.

_Aww, man! _Leon thought. _Another Dimensional Scream incoming!_

Just like that, another one of Leon's visions came into his head!

* * *

_Leon could see himself talking to his new human-turned-squirtle friend at Blaze's old home inside Sharpedo Bluff._

"_You know, Ian, this could be the start of a great rivalry and friendship between each other. Being friends is more important when it comes to important situations, though, so let's not get carried away too much on being rivals!"_

"_Ha-ha, Leon! You bet!"_

_The vision came to an end._

* * *

Leon found himself back in the guild again with the vision ending, as the leading trio of Team Go-Getters was confused as to what happened to the piplup.

"Whoa, Leon!" Ian exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just had another one of my Dimensional Screams, in other words, a vision!"

"Yup!" Blaze replied. "He gets those visions sometimes when he touches something that may be related to Time Gears or not, so no need to worry. We'll try to explain that vision he just had later on."

"Oh yeah! Speaking of Time Gears," Ian responded, "I heard you guys were the ones responsible for saving the whole world from its paralysis from time being stopped!"

"You're right, Ian!" Leon answered. "Now we're heroes just like you three!"

The two teams decided to have a laugh for a few moments. They continued their introductory conversation to each other.

"Now that we've gotten to know each other," Charmander said, "we should go introduce ourselves to the guild's members here, too!"

"Yep!" said Chikorita. "We've still gotta greet ourselves to the rest of these guys here!"

"We'll talk to ya later, Team Poképals!" Ian said.

"**See ya later, Team Go-Getters!**" both Leon and Blaze said.

Ian, Charmander, and Chikorita made their way to talk to the other guild members on the floor. Chatot, meanwhile, approached Team Poképals.

"Hey, Leon and Blaze!" said the parrot. "I've got a request for both of you!"

"What is it, Chatot?" questioned the piplup.

"I want you to stay here until Team Go-Getters has introduced themselves to all of the other members. The reason why I'm saying this is because they don't exactly have a place to live at here in Treasure Town right now. They are a diamond ranked team like you guys are, and their heroic recognition is enough for them to be able to live anywhere than the guild here, as we don't have a spare room here anyway. In short, I want both of you to find Team Go-Getters a place to live in when they're done talking to the members! Is that understood?"

"**Yes, sir!**" answered Team Poképals.

"That's the spirit! Now please wait here until they're done introducing themselves to the rest of our members here~!"

Chatot turned away from both Leon and Blaze and left them. The piplup and chimchar then turned back to each other to have a quick talk.

"I know just the place where they can live at!" Leon exclaimed.

"Yup! My old home at Sharpedo Bluff!" answered Blaze. "I'm definitely fine with 'em staying there, since they've got nowhere else to live."

"That's what pals are for, right?"

"Yeah!"

Leon and Blaze did a fist-bump with each other.

After a few moments of introducing themselves to Team Go-Getters, most of the guild members left the floor to go and take their jobs from the boards above. Team Poképals met up with the trio as promised to Chatot.

"Hi again, guys!" Leon said. "Chatot wanted us to show you your new home since we don't have a room available here in the guild right now."

"Cool!" announced Ian. "We'd like for the both of you to give us a place to stay!"

"We'll show you around Treasure Town first, though. Is that okay?"

"Yup, it's fine! I'd like to see the town first and find out what sorta shops and facilities it has for our own adventures!"

"Okay then, follow us!"

Ian, Charmander, and Chikorita followed Leon and Blaze up the first ladder out of the guild to guide the newly arrived trio around Treasure Town.


	2. New Home and Beginnings

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The New Home and Beginnings**_

Team Poképals had begun showing the newly arrived Team Go-Getters around Treasure Town, after they were introduced to Wigglytuff's guild's members. Leon and Blaze explained to Ian, Charmander, and Chikorita, the various shops and departments that laid within the town itself, most of which the trio from the Air Continent were familiar with. Some of the shops that had different names and pokémon operating them still acted similar back within that continent, while the Xatu Appraisal service was completely new to Team Go-Getters. It acted as a treasure chest shop that allowed rare items within the chests themselves to be released from those chests and made available for usage when adventuring within a mystery dungeon. When they all got to the Kangaskhan Storage, the kangaskhan in charge of the storage department for exploration teams gave Team Go-Getters a storage of their own there, and also matching with Team Poképals' storage space as well. Leon and Blaze even gave some of their items and poké cash to Ian and company for their adventures later on.

* * *

When the two teams got to Sharpedo Bluff, Leon and Blaze led Team Go-Getters down the stairway to show the chimchar's old home before he met his piplup pal and joined the guild. Needless to say, Ian, Charmander, and Chikorita all had sparkling eyes, amazed by the sight of the interior and the view of the ocean from the bluff's mouth.

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

"Amazing!"

They turned to Team Poképals after a few moments of seeing the incredible place for themselves.

"So, what do ya think, guys?" questioned Blaze. "Do all of you like this place?"

"**Yeah! It's out-of-this-world spectacular!**" the trio answered in unison.

"Good for you!" Leon exclaimed. "Go ahead and take out three of the spare straw beds lying at the back of the bluff!"

Ian and his two co-leaders went to the back and looked down to see a handful of straw beds stored underneath a drawer near the natural spring water. They took out three of the straw beds as instructed and put each of them a few feet apart in a triangular formation. They sat down on their beds to relax and turned to Leon and Blaze, who still stood up.

"Now that we're all settled in," the piplup said, "let's talk about how each of our teams started. We'll let you go first, Team Go-Getters. Ian, how did you first arrive in this world?"

"Well, I was sleeping on the ground one day within the woods near Pokémon Square, one of Air Continent's towns, and initially without the memory of my own human name, when Charmander found me laying there. He woke me up and I was, of course, surprised to discover that I turned into a squirtle when I looked at myself. I felt like fainting, which I _literally_ did, so Charmander carried me to our team's base, which was to be my old home. When I woke up later that day, he introduced me to Chikorita, his only co-leader of the time. They gave me a rescue team badge, and requested that I join the team as another co-leader to Charmander. I was at first reluctant at joining the team, but when an earthquake suddenly struck before answering, I found out why I had no choice but to say yes."

"The Air Continent was experiencing an abnormal level of natural disasters," answered Chikorita. "Pokémon within that continent were growing very uneasy about those events and wanted more rescue teams like us to try and find the source of the increased amount of those disasters. First of all, though, we had to help Ian get into our rescue team business."

"His first mission with us involved saving Pichu's big brother Pikachu from the clutches of a skarmory who was not herself at above Sinister Cave," Charmander continued. "However, we also had to deal with Gengar and his trouble-making crew called Team Meanies. They had stolen some of their berries from our team bag before we went on the mission, and we only had a couple to spare then. Gengar and his team also wanted to rescue Pikachu and take the glory for themselves, but their overconfidence caught up to 'em when they confronted the skarmory and clobbered them."

"It was then," Ian said, "that Charmander and Chikorita began to admire my leadership and selflessness for the team. I decided to help Team Meanies by giving them the last of our Oran Berries to help them recover so that they could get out of Sinister Cave safely and leave the rescuing to us instead. With very little to go by, we still managed to defeat the skarmory with our brains and bravery to save Pikachu. Not only that, the skarmory also managed to return to her controlled self once she woke up from our triple finish KO and apologized for capturing Pikachu when the skarmory lost her mind."

"Not long after that amazing rescue," Charmander said, "I allowed Ian to take ownership of Team Go-Getters. He displayed incredible skills of being a selfless leader when he helped Team Meanies, and encouraged us to never give up battling the skarmory when we were shorthanded on berries."

"That's an incredible story!" Leon exclaimed with a big smile on his beak. "Way to take control of your team, Ian!"

"Thanks, Leon!" the squirtle replied.

"Now," Blaze said, "as for our story…"

Team Go-Getters now listened closely to the story focusing on the beginning of Team Poképals.

"I had lived here in Sharpedo Bluff near Treasure Town before I joined Wigglytuff's guild. I found a Relic Fragment one day, which made me convinced to join the guild itself and solve the fragment's mystery. I tried getting into the guild later that night, but I was a coward back then. I got scared and ran away when I stepped onto the sentry grate near the guild's entrance when my footprint was examined. I got to the beach to try and relieve myself, when I discovered Leon lying there unconscious."

"That's right," the piplup said. "I was down and out there, until he woke me up. Like you, Ian, I was understandably surprised to find out that I turned into a piplup. I also had no memory of my real name at first, and was determined to find out, but it was then that Team Skull, Koffing and Zubat, minus their leader Skuntank at first, attacked Blaze from behind and stole the Relic Fragment he had. They went in the beach's cave and I had to help out my best pal on getting the fragment back from those thieves. When we did, we came back out and Blaze requested me to form a team with him, so that he could get into Wigglytuff's guild with my support. I was also reluctant at doing so, but seeing how scared my poor pal was, I just had to help him out and thus, I said yes to the deal. That, is how our team formed."

"That's very sweet!" exclaimed Ian, now bearing a big smile on his face. "Friends should be there for each other when one is scared to chase a dream that they're not confident in making a reality."

"Thank you, Ian," Leon replied.

"Now that we've gotten an idea of how our teams began," Blaze said, "let's talk about how each of us are doing in climbing up the ranks!"

"Our team here used to be a Platinum rank," Chikorita said, "but when we first arrived here in the Grass Continent, Chatot had told us that it would be equivalent to a Diamond rank if we signed up to be an exploration team here. We did that, of course, and we are now a certified Diamond rank level team!"

"Awesome!" replied Leon. "Our team is also at a Diamond rank level, so this means we're pretty even!"

"Oooooh!" Ian responded. "Things are heating up now, aren't they?"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at his response.

Team Go-Getters, having rested enough on their new beds, got up and stood on them, before they continued their conversation with Team Poképals.

"You know, Ian," Leon said, "this could be the start of a great rivalry and friendship with each other. Being friends is more important when it comes to important situations though, so let's not get carried away too much on being rivals!"

"Ha-ha, Leon!" Ian replied. "You bet!"

The piplup raised his eyes in alarm, as he realized something about what he and the squirtle just said.

"Wait! I just remembered something! You guys must've remembered when I had that strange sensation in my head after we greeted each other for the first time just a while ago at the guild! I had my Dimensional Scream ability activated, and I had a vision of me talking to you, Ian, about the start of a great rivalry and friendship with our teams! This is _exactly _what we said in my vision right now!"

"**Wow!**" Team Go-Getters said in amazement.

"You weren't kidding about that Dimensional Scream of yours, Leon!" said Ian. "That ability must do wonders for you!"

"Speaking of the Dimensional Scream," Blaze inserted, "I should explain about it further like I promised back then. As I said earlier, it activates when Leon touches something that may be related to Time Gears or not. He had that ability when he was with Grovyle, his old partner from the future."

"**The future?!**" Team Go-Getters exclaimed in alarm.

"Wait a minute! Does that mean…?" Ian began.

"Yes." Leon said. "I'm from the future too! You guys probably never heard it before, so we'll tell it to you now. It's a long story though, so I'll try to keep it brief." He cleared his throat and began to summarize his adventures with Grovyle.

"As best as Grovyle reminded me, he told me that I was his partner from the future long ago. It was bleak and dark there, and we were on a mission to prevent the planet's paralysis happening in your present world. We needed to know where the Time Gears were, so we relied on my Dimensional Scream ability to find the clues of where they were so we could put them at the top of Temporal Tower to stop the paralysis from happening!"

"When all three of us eventually teamed up to travel to the Hidden Land," Blaze continued, "we had to let Grovyle sacrifice himself to take Dusknoir, our pursuer, back to the future so that he wouldn't slow us down on saving the world. It was sad for us to part then, but when we completed his mission by putting the Time Gears up at the top of Temporal Tower to prevent total disaster, it was even more sad for me when I had to let go of Leon. As he mentioned, he _is _from the future, so every single pokémon, and humans from the future itself, including Leon and Grovyle, would vanish from history."

The chimchar bore a sad look on his face as he looked down.

"I was extremely heartbroken when Leon left me alone for several months, and during that time, I thought I would never see him again…" He looked up with a hint of tears on his eyes, but smiled again. "Thankfully, by some miracle, Leon had come back to life at the spot where I first found him. I knew by then that he would be more than a pal forever...he would also be my big brother. One who would protect me and comfort me, no matter what obstacle in our path would come next."

"Awwww...that's very sweet," replied Chikorita.

"Just as Leon can be like your brother, Blaze," Ian responded, "both Charmander and Chikorita look up to me as a brother, as I also like to think of them as a brother and sister that I always wanted to have. They almost lost me when I was about to leave this world when we saved it. I wished to remain here though, and I was allowed to do so. That's why I'm glad I'm still here, too."

"Yup! It's like they say," Leon said, "teams like us really bring us closer together!"

The two teams had wider smiles on their faces on the topic of making themselves their own family of a team when it comes to exploration and adventure.

After a brief pause, the five pokémon continued their chat.

"Anyway, back to the topic of Leon's Dimensional Scream ability," Blaze began, "it activates on random occasions nowadays. When we need it, we'll get a description to what my pal saw in his vision."

"That must be really cool for you to have that unique ability, Leon!" replied Charmander.

"Yeah, but it gets a little annoying when I have a vision that's not relatively important to us." the piplup insisted. "It's a little cool, I guess, but not so much when you think about it."

"That must stink for you, Leon," Ian replied. "At least you're handling it as well as you can, though."

The piplup nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we should get out of this bluff so we can get some fresh air around the town," suggested Chikorita. "Who's with me?"

"**Me!**" everybody else agreed.

Leon then had a light go on in his head, as he got a suggestion.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we go to the proving grounds just outside of Treasure Town and the guild? Blaze and I haven't shown you guys the battleground yet, but we do our battle practices there and it's really fun doing so at that place!"

"That sounds like a great idea, Leon!" answered Ian. "I could use some practice for my battle skills so that they don't rust too much! Follow us there!"

Team Poképals made their way up the stairs out of Sharpedo Bluff, with Team Go-Getters following them.


	3. Battle and Message in the Wind

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Battle and Message In The Wind**_

Team Poképals led Team Go-Getters across Treasure Town to the four pathways, one that led back to the town behind them, another on their right to the beach, to their left and up to the guild, and, more importantly, the proving grounds just outside of town straight ahead, on the usual path where teams left to go on explorations and jobs. Chatot was waiting at the center of the connecting paths and wanted to know if Leon and Blaze had indeed gotten the trio from the Air Continent a place to live. They told him they did, and he was happy about it. He dismissed the group by telling Team Poképals that they had the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted to, but their one plan was obviously clear, as they continued to lead Ian, Charmander, and Chikorita, to where the proving grounds battlefield was at.

When they arrived at the battleground, Team Go-Getters saw that it was a big wide-open sandy circled ring, with trees far away on each side from the arena itself. There were signs posted behind them on the path they passed by beside it with arrows on them to help pokémon find their way back to Treasure Town. The two teams turned to each other for a discussion.

"Wow, this is pretty big!" Chikorita exclaimed.

"This is quite an impressive battlefield you guys have here!" Ian commented.

"Actually, Marowak, along with his fellow trainee pokémon from his Marowak Dojo within the town, designed this beauty," replied Leon. "He also hopes that one day it will be the first of many arenas that can hold a battle league and tournament so other pokémon can watch and enjoy the action!"

"It sorta reminds us of that one battleground we had back home," Charmander said.

"Now that we're here," Leon said, "we can start our sparring match of the day!"

"Who will it be, Leon?" questioned Blaze.

"Let me see..." The piplup thought for a moment, then he gave out his answer by pointing to one certain pokémon. "It'll be me against you, Ian!"

"Water-type versus water-type, huh? I like it!" the squirtle responded. "It's an awesome match-up!"

"Okay, but just so you know, our battle will be of one without any item assistance, whether it be our items that we have in our bags, or ones that we have on right now. We might wreck 'em and render them unusable, and plus, it's more fun battling this way!"

"I totally agree with you! Let's begin!"

Leon and Ian removed their Joy Ribbon and Pecha Scarf respectively and gave it to their teammates to hold on to, then they got into the sandy circular ring, while their respective teammates got outside it to watch and cheer on their representing battlers. The piplup and the squirtle separated themselves feet apart, while they both got into their battle stances and wore intimidating smirks on their faces, looking at each other in anticipation for their exciting battle ahead.

"Ready, Ian?"

"Bring it on, Leon!"

After a few seconds of their stare-down, they charged towards each other and the battle began!

* * *

Leon the piplup jumped towards Ian the squirtle and spun his body around to use Drill Peck, while his opponent got into his shell, spun around also, and used Rapid Spin to counter the move. The two moves made contact, as they stood in place midair for a few seconds, until the two pokémon were recoiled away from each other. Leon flipped backwards and landed on his feet, while Ian continued spinning inside his shell until his limbs and head came out and landed on his feet as well.

The two water-type battlers then charged up another move to use.

"**Hydro Pump!**" shouted Leon and Ian.

While the piplup shot out a beam of water with white circles surrounding it, the squirtle retreated inside his shell to blast out powerful waves of water from all of its openings. Ian's method of using Hydro Pump sent Charmander, Chikorita, and Blaze ducking for cover to avoid getting hit!

While Leon continued spraying water out of his beak, he did not realize that Ian spun around their water clash to prepare a second Rapid Spin attack. As the water show ended, the piplup couldn't see the squirtle in front of him anyone.

"Huh?! Where did ya-"

"Over here!"

Leon turned around to see Ian's shell, only to get hit by his Rapid Spin move! The attack sent the piplup spinning horizontally a few feet away, and towards the ground on his backside. He quickly got up though, and shook it off, as Ian came out of his shell and looked to him.

"Very clever, Ian!" Leon exclaimed.

"I've learned to do that when my opponents and I used those types of moves so I can surprise 'em with my Rapid Spin attack!" replied Ian.

"Oh yeah? I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, too! Just watch!"

They circled each other for a few moments, with neither one wanting to back down, before they decided their next move. After a while, Ian unleashed a couple of attacks from his Aqua Tail move, while Leon dashed left and right towards him to avoid contact. When he got close enough, he made his move.

"Now it's my turn! **Fury Attack!**"

Leon unleashed a flurry of peck attacks from his beak towards Ian, hitting him four times, before sending him flying backwards on the fifth peck. The squirtle landed on the back of his shell, and quickly thrust himself back up to resume the battle.

They continued their furious pace of the battle for a while longer, with some of their moves hitting one another, or missing on other occasions. It was a stalemate between the two leaders of their respective teams, as they both showed outstanding skill for their superior battling performance.

Later, they stood a few feet apart from each other, with both Leon and Ian catching their breath. They were getting exhausted from their battle, as they had a thought to themselves…

_Man, he's tough! _Leon thought. _He might be one of the best opponents I've ever faced so far!_

_I'm glad he's on the same page as I am! _Ian thought to himself. _He's smart, energetic, and wary when it comes to an awesome battle like this! I have to wonder when both of us will use our fourth move yet..._

The three pokémon on the sidelines cheered the two battlers on to continue their red-hot battle!

"C'mon, Leon! You can do it!" cried Blaze.

"Just a little more, Ian!" shouted Charmander and Chikorita.

Being encouraged by teammates' words, Leon and Ian managed a smile to each other and prepared for one last wave of attacks.

"**Sorry pal, but you're going down now!**" they said in unison.

They charged towards each other again to attack as best as they could. When Leon successfully used a Drill Peck move to send Ian flying high in the air, he went below him, looked up, and prepared to use his fourth move that he hadn't used yet.

"This is where you say goodbye, Ian! **Whirlpool!**"

He shot a massive spiral of water from his beak to create a whirlpool that sent the squirtle spinning in the move's area. The piplup was hoping in his mind that his latest move would win him the battle, but Ian managed in get into his shell once more with just enough energy left to spin out of the spiraling water.

Leon finally ended his Whirlpool move after a while, but by then, it was too late. As he looked down towards Ian, the squirtle used another Rapid Spin move to send the piplup spinning in place for a few seconds. When he stopped, Leon was dazed. Ian, meanwhile, spun a few feet away from the move and forced himself out of his shell to face his opponent. This was enough for him to charge up his own finishing move! He bent down his body and got ready for his attack.

"Time to say good night, Leon! **Skull...Bash!**"

Ian launched himself towards Leon, using his head to make contact with the piplup with devastating force! It sent Leon a few feet back on his back with a loud thump. When he came to a stop, he had swirls on his eyes, indicating that he was no longer able to continue battling! Ian managed to land on his feet from his Skull Bash move, and saw his opponent down for the count!

"**Oh no!**" cried Blaze, as he saw the fainted Leon.

"**Hooray for Ian!**" shouted Charmander and Chikorita, cheering for their winner.

The squirtle put his arms up in the air in victory, as his Team Go-Getters teammates surrounded him to give him a high five. He then turned his attention to Leon, who was still down, but managed to sit up and opened his eyes slowly to look at the victorious Ian. The piplup was also being helped up by Blaze.

"Wow, what an awesome battle we had!" Leon said. "Even though I lost, I'm very happy that we gave it our all!"

"I'm proud too!" replied Ian. "That was certainly one for the books!"

The squirtle held out one of his hands to the piplup so he could shake his flipper in respect for the tremendous battle they had here at the proving grounds. Leon gladly accepted the request and shook Ian's hand with one of his flippers. The two battlers were then healed from their team's items held within their respective teammates, then all five pokémon sat on the grass away from the circular ring for a break and would have a picnic with some of the food that they bought from Treasure Town.

* * *

Hours later, the two teams arrived back at Sharpedo Bluff during sundown, as they had a quick chat to each other before they went their separate ways for tonight.

"Well, Ian," Leon began, "it looks like we'll see each other at the guild tomorrow!"

"Yup!" replied the squirtle. "Have a good night!"

"See ya tomorrow, Team Go-Getters!" Blaze said.

"**Bye!**" the trio replied.

They made their way down the stairs into their new home to get ready for bed. Leon and Blaze, meanwhile turned to each other.

"Man, it's gonna be so much fun with those guys around here in town!" the piplup said with enthusiasm on his face.

"I can't agree more!" the chimchar replied.

They went up near the edge of the cliff to get a view of the sunset for a few moments. After a while, they turned to each other again.

"You know, Blaze...I really am glad that I came back to existence. For some reason, I felt that Dialga back at his home at Temporal Tower wanted us to be back together as well."

"Same here, pal. I knew that he could sense our sadness and wanted us to be reunited with each other."

Both Leon and Blaze turned back to the sunset to stare at it for a few moments before they yawned. They turned back to each other once more.

"Well, buddy...it looks like we should head back to the guild now," said the piplup.

"Me too...I'm getting sleepy," the chimchar replied.

They turned to make their way back to the guild, when suddenly, they heard an awfully familiar voice in the wind.

"_Leon! Blaze!_"

The two pokémon gasped as they quickly turned back to the sunset.

"_Can you hear me?! We are still alive!_"

"Was that..." Blaze began.

"...Grovyle?" Leon finished.

They had a smile of hope on their faces, realizing that the other pokémon in the future may have survived as well. Leon and Blaze turned to each other in excitement.

"That just _has _to be him, Blaze!"

"Hopefully, Grovyle, along with Celebi and the others, have made it as well!"

"Although we may not seem them again, it still warms our hearts to know that those other pokémon from the future did come back to life!"

"Let's just keep this secret to ourselves and hope that's the case! For now, let's get back to the guild!"

Leon and Blaze finally made their way back to Wigglytuff's Guild, now knowing in their hearts that Grovyle, along with the other pokémon in the future, had indeed made it back to existence.


End file.
